


Your Kiss Is On My List

by Pummelweed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pummelweed/pseuds/Pummelweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is running a kissing booth for his schools annual two-day festival, Derek is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Is On My List

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the show.
> 
> I wrote this at 12 am because I love kissing booth fics so yeah, enjoy!

Stiles wondered why he was doing this. He had said no when Scott asked him to do it, but the puppy-dog eyed wolf somehow managed to sucker Stiles into it. 

"But I'm doing lunch with Allison then. Please, buddy?" said Scott with his puppy eyes. Stiles tried to argue but he knew he would lose this one.

"Dude, you know I can't do that. It would kill my rep AND my pride." Stiles pleaded.

"What rep? You don't have a rep, Stiles. Just this once? Pleeeeease?" And with that, Scott won.

"Fine, but you owe me, big time." Stiles replied. Scott grinned, thanked Stiles profusely, and ran away to where Allison was standing near a cotton candy stand. Stiles was gonna do it. He was going to run the kissing booth stand at the annual two-day school festival fundraiser. He used to laugh at the poor students who had been forced to do it, but now he was in their shoes and he was not happy about it.  
The kissing booth was currently being run by Jackson Whittemore, the 'hottest guy in school' according to most girls. Lydia, his girlfriend, was less than amused about this whole thing. Nearly every girl in school it seemed was lined up awaiting a kiss from Jackson. In 45 minutes, Stiles was going to have to take over.

Stiles decided that he should suck it up and finish his cheeseburger that he bought at the festival. It wasn't the worst cheeseburger ever, but it was pretty bad. 40 minutes later, Jackson was leaving the booth and Stiles was getting prepared for the most degrading time of his life. He had his water, his chapstick and his breath freshening spray. He spritzed his mouth with the spray, used the chapstick, and got ready to do some kissing.  
His shift lasted for about 3 hours, he was definately not happy about that. He wasn't allowed any breaks, and as much as he thought that wasn't right, he could live with it. About 15 minutes into his shift, he had kissed about 3 girls and 2 boys. There hadn't been many people, but the lunch crowd was going to roll in soon.

About an hour into his shift, he was surprised by the amount of people lined up at the booth and how many he had already kissed. He was in the middle of kissing one particularly attractive teenage girl when his heart stopped. His eyes locked on something- no-someone. It was Derek Hale. He was buying cotton candy with Erica Reyes across the festival ground. Stiles has had a gigantic crush on Derek since Scott was turned into a werewolf and this whole thing started. They have grown pretty close over the years.  
Stiles completely forgot about the girl that he was currently kissing and when he snapped out of his thoughts, he quickly pulled back away from the girl. She was startled, but she paid him, winked, and walked away. Stiles looked at Derek again. "God he's gorgeous...", thought Stiles. All masculine and perfect. Stiles noticed something- Erica noticed the booth and was smirking at Derek as she pointed the booth out to the sexy wolf. Stiles could've sworn that Derek blushed, but it was hot out and he was far away so Stiles couldn't really tell. He shrugged it off as another boy walked up to the booth and slapped a five-dollar bill on the table. As Stiles leaned in, he noticed Derek's hands were balled into fists. "That's strange..." thought Stiles.  
Another hour and a half into his shift, Stiles was so happy because this torture was almost over. He was almost out of water, and his lips were red and swollen. He was about to kiss the next boy in line when he noticed something. Derek was in line. How had that happened? When had that happened? Stiles didn't know. There is no way that he could kiss Derek. No way. He would crumble into tiny peices and have to be rolled away from the festival in a wheelbarrow.  
Four people later, and Derek was almost next in line. One person in front of him. Stiles panicked; the only thing he could do was live with it. He had to kiss Derek. As he kissed the last person before Derek, Stiles was about to say goodbye to the last shred of dignity that he had. The girl that he had previously kissed walked away, and here it was, the death of his dignity. The next in line was Derek.  
Derek walked forward and layed a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"I only have twenties... is that okay?" Derek asked innocently. Stiles noticed how he was flushed and how he was biting his lip so deliciously. "Is he nervous?" Stiles thought to himself.  
"Uh, yeah! That'll buy you a minute of smoochin'!" Stiles replied awkwardly. Great. Real smooth, Stiles. Derek stepped forward nervously and Stiles stood up. There was a bit of awkwardness, but before he knew it, Stiles' lips were on Derek's.  
It was amazing, just as great as he imagined it. Stiles thought about this moment a lot, their first kiss. This was way better than anything Stiles could ever imagine. Derek ran his tongue against Stiles' lower lip, seeking permission to slip his tongue in. Stiles laughed into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly as Derek explored his mouth. Stiles' arms were wrapped around Derek's neck while Derek's hands were on Stiles' hips, and the younger boy loved the contact. The kiss went on for minutes- maybe even hours before there was a cough from the line of people standing behind Derek. 

Stiles and Derek reluctantly pulled apart, and Stiles realised that he needed oxygen to live. Panting, he let Derek go. Their eyes met, and that moment of silent conversation said everything.  
"Um, would you like to do something tonight? Like, maybe watch a movie or get a pizza or something?" Derek asked Stiles adorably. 

"I would love to." Stiles replied with a smile. Derek smiled back.  
They stood there like this for a while, not speaking, just staring at eachother. Another grunt was heard from the line, and Stiles glared at the impatient girl behind Derek. "Uh, text me?" Said Stiles.  
"Yeah, I will." Derek said as he walked away from the booth.

Stiles had never in a lifetime wanted to work a kissing booth before this, but now, they didn't seem so bad.


End file.
